Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin
'Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin '''is the fourth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Revised It was a frosty morning at Arlesburgh. Donald and Duck were being warmed up. The two engines were very glad when their Firemen shovelled in more coal into their firebox and they felt the warmth spread. Presently, the Drivers arrived. "Almost ready?" asked Duck's Driver. "Yes," replied the Fireman. "You'll soon get warmed up." "Aye. Lucky for you," called Donald's Fireman. "Running tender furst isna comfortable." "Och aye," agreed the Driver. "All the cold wind blows in." They shivered at the thought of it. Duck chuckled. "That's the best part of being a tank engine. I have a closed cab." "Still, shairly we coold use something tae cover up the cab." "We'll see," promised Donald's Driver. Soon, Donald was heading down to the Big Station with a goods train. When he arrived, James was ready with a stopping train. "Hullo Donald. Cold day isn't it and Driver says its going to rain." "Aye. Mae crew is probably going tae get soaked!" "Why?" "I have tae go tenderfurst on Edward's line," explained Donald. "I see." James thought for a moment. "You know, Henry's crew uses a tarpaulin to keep themselves dry." "Go on," inquired Donald. "They actually have several in the sheds. You can use one if you'd like." "Excellent!" said Donald's Driver. "Noo we will noo get soaked." So, before heading off to Brendam, Donald's Driver and Fireman stretched the tarpaulin from his cab to tender. They ran down to Brendam, collected their trucks and headed up the line, tenderfirst. Rain began to fall, but the tarpaulin kept the crew dry and Donald used his sanding gear to help grip the rails. Presently, he stopped at Edward's station. "Keeping dry, are you?" asked BoCo. "Aye, thanks tae wee tarpaulin." "Very nice indeed." It continued to rain for the next few days, so every morning, Donald's Driver and Fireman stretched the tarpaulin across the tender. When not in use, they stored it near Donald's water-tank in his tender. Finally, the weather improved. The sun shone once more. "We won't be needing the tarpaulin tae dae," said Donald's Driver. The Fireman agreed. He looked for it. "Ye dinna say. Where's it gone?" They searched all around for the tarpaulin but couldn't find it. "Perhaps Henry's Driver took it," suggested Donald. "Mebbe," said the Driver. "We'll ask him when he can. Noo, we have jobs tae do." Donald headed up to Arlesburgh to collect ballast. He headed back and presently stopped at Haltraugh. As he was waiting, the Driver turned the injector to let more water into the boiler, but nothing happened. "Try yours," the Driver told the Fireman. But the Fireman's duplicate didn't work either. "Deal with his fire quick noo!" The Fireman did so whilst the Driver explained to the Stationmaster what had happened. When he returned, the Fireman went to look in the feed-pipe. "Ye dinna say! It's the tarpaulin!" "Oh, so that's where our tarpaulin went!" exclaimed the Driver. "We shouldna left it there. It must hae gotten in there when cleaning his tender," added the Fireman. "Weel, let's get the feed-pipe unblocked furst." The feed-pipe was soon clear and Donald reached the Big Station safely. There, David took his train and Donald went to the shed to have the tarpaulin removed from his tank. Afterwards, they fished the tarpaulin out of the tank. It was hard and wet job, but at last, they tarpaulin was removed. "Lucky fur noo, we will nae need dae tarpaulin, but we'll never leave it near the cab again," remarked the Driver. Donald and his Fireman agreed. Original It was a cold, winter morning on the Island of Sodor. Donald was grumbling to Duck in the Sheds. "Och! It bothers me that everry time I hav' tae go backwards with an opun cab." "That's why Oliver and I are glad to be tank engines." "You lucky." Donald's Driver understood. "Douglas had an ingenious idea." "What would that be?" quizzed Donald. "We'll use a tarpulin to cover up the cab. It'll go fram tender tae cab," his Driver replied. Donald was delighted. They used the tarpulin for the cold winter. Later, in the more warmer days, Donald was waiting at the middle station about to have a drink. "Och! That's funny. Ta feed pipe is blocked," Donald's Fireman exclaimed. "There must be somethin' in ta tender." Donald's Driver and Fireman inspected the tender. "Och! Why its not Douggie's ingenious idea in there!" "What is it?" asked Donald, puzzled. "The tarpulin used to cover up yor tender. Its in there," his Fireman explained. "What will Henry say aboot this?" Donald thought. Donald's Fireman made adjustments and they managed to get to the top station safely. It was a long, wet struggle, but they finally managed to get it free of the feed pipe, and they vowed to never again put it near the tender. Characters *James (revised) *Duck *Donald *BoCo (revised) *David (revised; does not speak *Edward (revised; mentioned) *Henry (mentioned) *Douglas (mentioned) *Oliver (mentioned) Locations *Haultraugh *Arlesburgh Sheds *Brendam *Tidmouth Trivia *This episode is based off the annual story of the same name by Christopher Awdry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes